


Impressions

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Slow burn friendship, written before episode 39
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: Beauregard thought Jester was weird when they first met, but clearly she knew nothing about the sheer eccentricity that istieflings.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Kudos: 19





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this barely after the beginning of campaign 2, so it's not incredibly accurate, but... well, it worked at the time. I was very invested in Beau & Molly being a slowburn enemies-to-besties relationship

The only thing more grating than the dry bark of a dying tree against her back, Beau thinks, is the sound of Mollymauk’s voice. He’s currently talking carnival shit with Yasha, which Beau fully admits she thinks is as weird as it is incomprehensible. The human thought Jester was weird when _they_ first met, but clearly she knew nothing about the sheer eccentricity that is _tieflings_.

Ugh.

Speaking of Jester, the cleric skips over to join Molly and Yasha’s conversation just as Beau pushes away from the tree and starts to work her way through a few forms with her staff. Better that someone gets something done.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jester says, and Beau hears her skirts make a _floof_ sound as she plops down in the grass.

“World domination,” says Molly.

“The carnival,” says Yasha, when Jester looks at Molly with the look of a disappointed younger sister.

Molly rolls his eyes. “Oh, don’t ruin it, Yasha. Either way, it’s secret business unless you pay your way in.”

Beau tried, she really did, to hold back the scoff that punctuates the end of her form. She opens her eyes to meet Molly’s, as the group is now looking at her, and quirks her lips to the side. “You’re an asshole,” she says.

A too-charming smile alights on Molly’s face. “Why, thank you,” he says. “With such astute powers of observation, maybe _you_ should become a fortune-teller like me. I hear we’re all the same.”

It takes approximately three seconds, which is four longer than Beau would have liked, for the subtle insult to catch her attention, and by that time the conversation has continued to progress without her. She sighs and redoubles her grip on the staff. Shrugging it off, she starts another form. _One of these days…_


End file.
